bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Longest Night:Eternal Night
Sentinel Hound Tenacious Hound Haughty Hound |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = ---- First Clear Rewards: *120000 Zel *200 Pomegranate Tokens *1 Gem ---- *Enemies move first Phase 1: Vohu *Turn 1: **''You would take up with a complete stranger against your own kin?'' - Idle **''Truly preposterous, Armaiti...'' - Idle **''And to think you would accuse me of stealing the dawn!'' - Idle **''I told you I've got nothing to do with that!'' - Idle **''I see you won't listen to reason.'' - Idle **''Very well. To me, loyal hounds!'' - Summons Sentinel Hound, Tenacious Hound, and Haughty Hound *''Come at me, fools!'' - Adds 3000000 HP, 100 Def non-elemental shield to self for 999 turns **Used every turn unless all hounds are under stealth *If all enemies are brought to < 1% HP except Vohu **''Tsk…'' - Purges shield effect from self **''You're pretty good…'' - Idle **''Get back up!'' - Heals 999999999 HP & inflicts buff-wipe on all allies ***Used 2 turns after Tsk… *When HP reaches < 1% **''Kh... My beasts...'' - Idle ***Hounds will defeat themselves **''I'll handle this myself!'' - Heals 999999999 HP & adds stackable 100% Atk, 500% Def, 100% Rec, 50% crit rate to self for 999 turns ***Vohu will transform into Phase 2 upon use Sentinel Hound *''hound seems to be highly resistant to special attacks...'' - Adds 100% damage immunity to BB, SBB, UBB for 999 turns **Using normal attack is highly recommended *''sturdy build can easily shrug off blows.'' - Idle *''Shadow Stealth'' - Adds 100% evasion, 100% damage immunity to BB, SBB, UBB, normal attack, DoT & adds stealth effect to self for 1 turn **Used when HP reaches < 1% Tenacious Hound *''hound seems to be highly resistant to sweeping, area attacks...'' - Idle *''lithe build allows it to slip away from harm.'' - Idle *''Snapping Jaws'' - 1 hit ST attack that deals 30-50% of HP as damage *''Shadow Stealth'' - Adds 100% evasion, 100% damage immunity to BB, SBB, UBB, normal attack, DoT & adds stealth effect to self for 1 turn **Used when HP reaches < 1% **Will not use Snapping Jaws if Shadow Stealth was used on the same turn Haughty Hound *''hound seems to be highly resistant to targeted blows...'' - Idle *''powerful build gives it an air of pride.'' - Idle *''Snarling Flurry'' - 1 hit AoE attack that deals 15% - 30% of HP as damage *''Shadow Stealth'' - Adds 100% evasion, 100% damage immunity to BB, SBB, UBB, normal attack, DoT & adds stealth effect to self for 1 turn **Used when HP reaches < 1% **Will not use Snarling Flurry if Shadow Stealth was used on the same turn ---- Phase 2: Vohu *''Get ready!'' - Adds 3000000 HP, 100 Def non-elemental shield effect to self for 999 turns & inflicts buff-wipe on all units **Used upon transforming to Phase 2 and every 3 turns *''Waste away!'' - Inflicts 20-70% HP piercing DoT for 2 turns **Used upon transforming to Phase 2 and every 3 turns *''Call of the Night'' - ??? on all enemies **Used every 2 turns *''Stay down!'' - Inflicts Turn-skip effect on a single unit for 2 turns **Used every 2 turns *''Dark Piercer'' - ??? on single unit **Used every odd turn |drops = Bronze Ingot |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} - Gems cannot be used to revive on this stage. ---- First Clear Rewards: *120000 Zel *200 Pomegranate Tokens ---- *Accompanied by two additional Hounds *Enemies move first Battle 1: *''particular hound has a glowing pattern on its pelt...'' - Inflicts Red-mark effect on self for 999 turns *''it closely!'' - Idle *''might lead you closer to what you seek.'' - Idle *If the wrong hound is attacked: **''seems to be the wrong hound.'' - Idle **''Vicious Bite'' - 1 hit AoE attack that deals 70-90% of HP as damage **''hound has shifted into the shadows once more.'' - Instantly defeats all allies *If only the correct hound is attacked: **''found it!'' - Instantly defeats all allies Battle 2: *''hound is carrying a patch in its mouth...'' - Inflicts Red-mark effect on self for 999 turns *''a muddied paw, it hides its mark.'' - Purges Red-mark effect from all allies *''hounds howl and close in!'' - Inflicts 100% Active heal, Passive healing reduction for 999 turns *If the wrong hound is attacked **''seems to be the wrong hound.'' - Idle **''Snarling Bite'' - 1 hit AoE attack that deals 70-90% of HP as damage **''hound has shifted into the shadows once more.'' - Instantly defeats all allies *If only the correct hound is attacked: **''found it!'' - Instantly defeats all allies Battle 3: *''hounds are melting into the darkness...'' - Inflicts 100% Active heal, Passive healing reduction for 999 turns *''hound you're tracking is trying to blend in!'' - Idle *''tosses a similar mark onto another hound!'' - Inflicts Red-mark effect on self for 999 turns *''it before it escapes next turn!'' - Idle *If the wrong hound or none of them are attacked: **''hounds have escaped. You've lost the trail...'' - Instantly defeats all units *If only the correct hound is attacked: **''found it!'' - Instantly defeats all allies **''you can pin it down, they regroup once more.'' - Idle **''hounds prepare for their final move...'' - Instantly defeats all allies Battle 4: *''hound you're tracking is trying to blend in!'' - Idle *''wisely.'' - Idle *''you choose the wrong one...'' - Idle *''the hounds will escape.'' - Idle *If the wrong hound or none of them are attacked: **''hounds have disappeared. You're left in the darkness...'' - Instantly defeats all units *If only the correct hound is attacked: **''caught them at last!'' - Idle **''hound falls at your feet.'' - Idle **''to you, Armaiti crouches down to examine them...'' - Instantly defeats all allies |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} - Gems cannot be used to revive on this stage. ---- First Clear Rewards: *120000 Zel *200 Pomegranate Tokens ---- *Enemy moves first *Vulnerable to single target attacks *''*Grooaarr!*'' - Idle *''dark beast fixes its glare on you...'' - Inflicts Red-mark effect on a single unit for 1 turn *''dark beast snarls threateningly!'' - Idle *''feel a chill run down your spine...'' - Idle *''begins ebbing from you...'' - 100% chance to inflict Amnesia for 999 turns **Units affected by Amnesia have 60% chance to unable to activate BB, 60% chance to unable to activate SBB, and 60% chance to unable to activate UBB for 3 turns *''dark beast fixes its glare on you...'' - Inflicts Red-mark effect on a single unit for 1 turn *If marked units don't guard: **''*SNARL!*'' - Heals 999999999 HP to self **''Wilting Grasp'' - 100% chance to inflict 100% Def down for 3 turns **''Goring Rush'' - 1 hit AoE attack that deals 50-80% of HP as damage *If marked units guard and at least one unit attacks: **''dark beast flinches, surprised!'' - Idle **''Powerful Swipe'' - 1 hit ST attack that deals 20-40% of HP as damage *When HP reaches < 1% **''*Whimper...*'' - Idle **''dark beast falls, unmoving.'' - Instantly defeats all allies |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} - Gems cannot be used to revive on this stage. ---- First Clear Rewards: *120000 Zel *200 Pomegranate Tokens ---- *Enemy moves first *Battles can be cleared without following Armaiti's rules by defeating her twice. Battle 1: *''Are you ready to begin?'' - Idle *''It will be a simple test of strength.'' - Idle *''I'm sure you'll give us a good show.'' - Idle *''Excellent! How about another round?'' - Instantly defeats all allies **Used when HP reaches < 1% Battle 2: *''This game is a little different.'' - Idle *''Only those who have been marked may attack.'' - Idle *''Disobey the rules and there will be punishment.'' - Idle *''You have been chosen.'' - Inflicts Red-mark effect on a single unit for 1 turn *If an unmarked unit attacks: **''You disobey, and so…'' - Idle **''You shall be punished'' - 1 hit AoE attack that deals 10% of HP as damage & heals 999999999 HP to self *''Well done.'' - Instantly defeats all allies **Used when HP reaches < 1% Battle 3: *''The same rules as before applies.'' - Idle *''However, marked ones must do the following'' - Idle *''You may only attack with special BB attacks.'' - Idle **She will only accept Brave Bursts or Bonded Brave Bursts specifically *''You have been chosen.'' - Inflicts Red-mark effect on a single unit for 1 turn *If BB is not used: **''You disobey, and so…'' - Idle **''You shall be punished'' - 1 hit AoE attack that deals 15-25% of HP as damage & heals 999999999 HP to self *''Well done.'' - Instantly defeats all allies **Used when HP reaches < 1% Battle 4: *''Indeed, tales of your strength are true!'' - Idle *''How about one last game? Defeat me in 10 turns.'' - Idle *''Remember, only those who are marked may attack. Otherwise, you shall suffer penalty.'' - Idle *Passively purges Red-mark effect on a single unit *''You have been chosen.'' - Inflicts Red-mark effect on a single unit for 1 turn *''…and you…'' - Inflicts Red-mark effect on a single unit for 1 turn *''Winter's Flame'' - 1 hit ST attack that deals 15-25% of HP as damage *If an unmarked unit attacks: **''You disobey, and so…'' - Idle **''Winter's Light'' - 1 hit AoE attack that deals 30-40% of HP as damage & heals 999999999 HP to self *''Ah, a shame…'' - Instantly defeats all units **Used if not defeated by Turn 10 *''Haha! Wonderful, simply wonderful! It has been a pleasure.'' - Instantly defeats all allies **Used when HP reaches < 1% |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}